His Eyes
by nic-nic
Summary: Chapter 4 now up! Stella muses about Mac, with some very interesting results. SMacked and naturally in Stella's POV. Warning, rating has moved to mature. Hopefully chapter 5 will be up soon.
1. Chapter 1

_Lust_

_Sex_

_Emotion_

_Devotion_

_Power_

_Passion_

_Amazing_

_Fuel_

_Real_

"Stella, are you coming? Danny ran the fibers that you collected at the roller rink and he said that it may indeed be a lead and…."

_It is amazing of how powerful words are_

_They rush over you like a wave, a tidal wave_

_Quenching every pore, every square inch of skin, every neuron in your brain_

_And then some_

_Its refreshing_

_But scary_

_Scary of how fast his words take over you_

_Like a dominatrix_

_With a whip_

_In full S&M gear_

_You try to talk or even look at him, but you can't_

_You want too, you need too_

_You need to say something so it doesn't make this situation awkward but_

_You're transfixed_

_By a spell_

_With you as the victim...in a good way_

_And with him as the caster_

_The wizard_

_The seductive wizard_

_He casts it_

_It hits you_

_You are lost_

_In a passionate vigor of sexual feelings_

_In his eyes and_

_In his muscular forearms that_

_Ooze of sex and domination_

_And in him_

_It radiates to you_

_You let it_

_You want it_

_You need it_

_You crave it_

_It goes in you_

_And the spell works its magic in you_

_You remember his words that he just told you mere seconds ago_

_His spell_

_Remains a part of you_

_Like a mark_

_An eternal mark_

_That lives inside of you forever and ever_

_Cause his words are that powerful_

"Stella, are you even listening to me…."

_You hear yourself breathing harder and heavier_

_In rhythm with an unknown tempo_

_The tempo of the spell_

_The tempo of the words_

_You feel your mouth gapping_

_Getting turned on_

_Wanting it_

_More_

_And_

_More_

_And_

_More_

"Oh okay, so we're going to play this game, fine, I'll play your little game with you, Stella…."

_You don't know what or who to believe anymore_

_You love it_

_You want more of it_

_Its a craving_

_Like chocolate_

_Like a drug_

_Like a sin_

_An intellectual sin_

_Of lust_

_Of emotion_

_Of devotion_

_Of passion, and_

_Of sex_

_Nobody has ever made you feel this way before_

"I guess I'll just have to bring you to the lab with me, Stella…."

_You look up_

_Chest heaving up and down dangerously fast_

_And then_

_All time stops_

_You see hazel looking at you_

_His eyes_

_Full of the same feelings you just felt_

_And want more of_

_And crave_

_Like a drug_

_Like a sin_

_Like the spell_

_Are all in the windows to the soul_

_His eyes_

Fin-Hope you enjoyed it. :) This is a (at least) four part series and the 5th one will be written, whenever school decides to let me write it. Please R&R. Thanks! _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

"You finally ready, Stella?"

"Yeah. I am." She followed Mac out of the room and towards the lab where Danny was waiting for them. "Sorry about what happened in there, I really don't know what got to me."

"Don't worry about it; we all get caught up in little things sometimes and completely ignore someone who we're supposed to be talking too." He said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, Mac." Stella said playfully punching Mac's shoulder

By this point, they had finally arrived at the lab where Danny was waiting for them.

"So Danny, you said you may have a lead on the case?"

"Yep. Sure do, Mac. See when I ran the fibers under a mass spectrometry test and as it turns out, as you'll see by the results, there's a few huge spikes, in the aromatic region, which lead me to believe that this fiber sample was overwhelmed by something called Polychlorinated Biphenyl, or PCB for short."

Danny gave Mac the results sheet and Mac looked at it intensely, just as if he was trying to piece together this puzzle mentally.

_I really need to stop thinking about him. It's driving me crazy inside. What I would give to be that mass spectrometry results sheet right now. Just feeling his fingers grasp onto me would be Heaven on Earth. Just feeling his warmth, feeling his…._

"You said you found this near the Hudson River, right Danny?" Danny nodded and Mac continued, "Well, a few years ago, PCB was found in heavy concentrations in and around the Hudson River area and maybe our suspect worked on the Hudson or at the art school that's located near the river as well. Its illegal to use PCB now because of the severe health risks associated with it, so now that we know that our potential suspect deals with PCB, we can try and track them down by finding out how many people have illegally bought PCB in the past few months."

_I mean, this is ridiculous. I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with myself right now. I must be crazy, thinking my friend, and for that matter my "boss" is not only attractive, but I would actually want to DO something with him. _

"Will do, Mac. I'll run this over to Adam and see what he can hack his way into. Oh, by the way, when Sid was performing the autopsy on our vic, he found some little peculiar things as well. I have an idea on what it is, but I was wondering if you two would mind checking it out for me as a consult?"

"That I can, Danny. Let me know what Adam can do." Mac said as he walked over to the coat rack and put on a lab coat.

Stella, interrupted from her musings about Mac, smiled and said "No problem Danny." With that, Danny was gone.

_Now, where was I? Oh right, obsessive compulsive moment of the __day__, __month,__ time span of human existence: Mac. _She looked up from her microscope to the other side of the table where Mac was examining a paintbrush, until he caught her looking at him. Their eyes locked onto each other, like a targeting device, for what seemed like hours, even though it was just a few seconds. She nonchalantly got back to her work just as if nothing had ever happened. _His eyes are much more noticeable now than they were a few hours ago. Like there's a new fire inside of them, a new…something inside of them. Either that, or there's a new fire inside of me that's just craving that lab coat and that tease of a dark chocolate brown shirt of his as well and what's under that…_

"Mac, I just remembered that I needed to take care of something. I'll be right back."

Without even staying long enough to hear Mac's response, Stella ran to the farthest away restroom, spun around, and locked the door. Breathlessly, she ran over to one of the sinks and attempted to hold onto the sink for support. She looked at herself in the mirror, while still trying to catch her breath, and looked back down at the sink, staring at the little water droplets that hadn't evaporated yet. It was like someone had unplug a dam inside of her mind. Thoughts, memories, scents, colors, words, everything ran through her mind at an alarming rate. Memory networks fired their neurons all at the same time making her feel heavy with everything that she had consciously or unconsciously stored. They all focused on one thing: Mac. In the midst of the heaviness, she could hear a song play in her mind, "the sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere, and with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air."

"_Can You Feel the Love Tonight?!" Is that the best song that I can think of right now? Of all the songs in the world that I could think of, I had to pick THIS one? _

As she was musing, her mind focused on one particular series of memories that dealt with Mac. Peyton. Harsh images flooded her mind of Peyton wrapping her stupid thin arms around Mac's muscular body and feeling enraged with envy and anger. An image of Peyton and Mac dancing slowly together to an internal song barreled its way from Stella's mind and into her heart. She immediately snapped her head upwards so she could look in the mirror again and belt out "And you know I'll be standing here still, I'll be waiting for you, here inside my heart, I'm the one who wants to love you more. Who will see I can give you, everything you need, let me be the one to love you more." She looked at herself in the mirror again, and saw Mac's eyes staring back at her. As sweat droplets were starting to pour out, she nervously turned around to see if he was behind her. Nothing. Just the lonely, black, restroom stalls. She turned back around and turned on the cold water. _Pull yourself together, _Bonasera. _Just because you think, no you didn't see his delicious eyes in the mirror does not mean anything. _After letting it run for a few moments, she splashed water on her face, trying to regain composure. _I did not see his eyes because he's obviously not here. _ She found a corner and slid down the wall of it so she was now facing those lonely stalls. The dark green tiles of the restroom mirrored her emotions right now. _I didn't even know I still knew "To Love You More." I haven't sung it since…_she put her hands over her face, and suddenly realized that they were wet with her new tears…_I haven't heard it or sang it since…since…. Take me back in the arms I love, Need me like you did before, Touch me once again And remember when, There was no one that you wanted more…since..that one night. A few months ago. _Images flashed in front of her eyes. She was searching for the exact night_, that_ one night. _Of course. The NYPD Charity Ball. See me as if you never knew, Hold me so you can't let go, Just believe in me, I will make you see, All the things that your heart needs to know. How could I have forgotten that? That was the night when I was face to face with a tux clad Mac. And, it was also the night that I saw him perform. Danny and Adam were pressuring him to get up and play with the 80's cover band at the ball, and he finally caved in...however, he wanted to do it all along because he just happened to have his bass with him that night. Damn. He looked so incredibly sexy that night. Between his intense facial expressions while playing that bass, and his skinny red tie, and his fiery eyes…he was sex personified. If someone were to reach down into the word sex and pull out a human form, that human form would have been Mac, at that moment, wearing that freaking tux with that skinny red tie, and playing that bass in a positively orgasmic manner. Sex would finally have a heartbeat, it would be human, it would have the ability to touch. To taste. To smell. To fu….__ Why can I not go one day without thinking about him? Thinking about his eyes, his smile, his scent…or thinking about using my handcuffs for something other than arresting people. Like a dominatrix. With a whip. In full S&M gear….wanting it, wanting him so badly, but…_

"Fzzt." For the second time today, Stella was interrupted by her musings of Mac. Her eyes were drawn immediately to the air freshener on the wall on the other side of the restroom. A sweet red rose smell started to fill the room.

_Roses. Soothing. Seductive in nature. Wonder what it would be like to sprinkle them on a bed. All over the bed. Silk sheets. Dark chocolate brown silk sheets. Mac on top of the bed. Wearing nothing but rose pedals. Magic. His spell, it hits you, you loose in a passionate vigor of sexual feelings, in his 'see right through you' eye glare, beckoning you, telling you to 'come hither,' with his voice…_

"Knock. Knock. Knock."

_There's other restrooms in this place so maybe they'll leave. _

"Knock. Knock. Knock." The knocking was louder now. More profound. Determined. Powerful.

"Knock. Knock. Knock." "Stella, I know you're in there."

_His voice…_

All time stopped. Stella knew exactly how many breaths she was taking and how many seconds were in between each breath. She knew the rate at which the faucet was dripping.

"You cannot hide from me. I'm right outside the door, Stella. There's no where else to go." He purred deeply

_Oh. God. Is THAT what I'm doing? Am I really hiding from him? From everything that was, is, and will be about him?_

"Boom!"

The door of the restroom burst wide open. Despite the fact that it had been opened with such force, with such power, it almost opened in a poetic sort of way.

Mac was standing in the threshold. His sleeves on his shirt, _that tease of a shirt_, were rolled up halfway. He apparently struggled to bust open this door.

Stella swallowed hard, and with it swallowed down copious urges. Copious feelings. Copious impulses. He walked in towards her. Stella was looking at him so intently that she had memorized the pronation of his feet along with distinct sound of his shoes hitting the ground. He stopped right in front of her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing down on the ground for, Stella?"

_His voice. That damned bedroom voice._ _You want to say something to him, you want too, you need too, but you can't. You need to say something so it doesn't make this situation awkward, but, you're transfixed._ The image of Mac on the dark chocolate brown rose bud covered bed was starting to get clearer. More vivid. Scents were starting to appear. The tastes were so close to real that she could almost taste it, taste him. His lips were becoming more real, more life-like, more touchable, more kissable…

"Oh, so we're going to play this game again, are we?" He said in a growl that was flirting between being dangerous and being playful while kneeling beside her.

She glanced up and felt her pupils dilate as she stared intently in his eyes. There was something different about them. There was this pulsation that she had never seen before in his eyes. She liked it. _You love it, you want more of it. His eyes are a craving, like a sin, a sin of hazel. They're your sin. _

"I think the question is, Mac why are you kneeling down besides me? And, for that matter, why did you even bother to try and come find me?"

He smirked, leaned over, brushed her ear lobe with his lips _(more touchable, more kissable)_ and whispered, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

After recovering from a mild cardiac episode, Stella recollected her thoughts. "Actually, I would love to know, Mac." She said, while winking seductively at him.

He got really close to her face, close enough so she could see deep within his eyes (_you see hazel looking at you)_ and said, in a dangerous voice, his eyes (_his eyes, oh God, his eyes) _pulsating even more rapidly then they were before, "Do you like red roses, by any chance, Stella?"

_Full of the same feelings you just felt._

_And want more of_

_And crave_

_Like a drug._

_Like red rose pedals on a bed_

_Like a sin, like your sin_

_Like his spell_

_Are all in the windows to the soul_

_His eyes._


	3. Chapter 3

His Eyes-Part 3

Mac forcefully pushed Stella up against the scarlet red, smooth wall of his bedroom of his apartment, pinning her against it. Stella felt strong hands plant themselves on her wrists and then gently, yet expertly, pinned those against the wall as well. The rest of her body was pushed up by his own body weight. She could feel his warmth, his heat. She felt his abdominal muscles tightened and felt his heart race. He smirked at her, taking in all that he had done. And all that he was going to do.

_Taste. I'm mere inches away from tasting, experiencing, dealing, and doing SOMETHING with my 'boss.' I cannot believe it. I feel like I'm dough in his hands and he has the power to position me and morph me in any way that he sees fit. He knows it too. That's what the hottest part about this is._

"Really Mac? Really? Pinning me up against your wall? Isn't that like the OLDEST 'how to seduce someone' trick in the book? You do realize that, being that my legs are still free, I could theoretically, well, kick you somewhe-"

Stella was cut off by Mac grabbing her and throwing her down on his bed. His bed with dark chocolate brown silk sheets. _I wonder if Mac has any red rose pedals. He would look too good just wearing those. On his bed. With a look of pure lust and pure desire. With me on top of him. Fast rhythm to an internal beat. A beat within the both of us. Us making that beat. Us. Together. In sexual paradise. Finally_.

"You were saying, Stella? Never underestimate the power of me. You have no idea what I'm capable of doing." He said, in a purr, while swiftly handcuffing her arms to the oak bedposts.

Stella struggled and tried to get out of the handcuffs, completely surprised, and yet completely turned on, that Mac would do something like that.

"Don't even think about it, Stella. You aren't going to be getting out of them any time soon," he got on the bed cat-esque and started, on a prowl, towards her on his hands and knees, "And, if anything, I know my way around a pair of handcuffs. I know how to use them. Very, _very_ well." Mac said, now almost on top of her.

_Its happening. Its FINALLY happening! This, this something that I've waited for forever, is finally happening. This must have been what Lindsay felt like…the only MAJOR difference is, Danny is obviously not Mac. I mean, Danny doesn't have the chutzpah, the strength, the aura of power, that irresistible sexy domineering effect, and, most importantly of all…that voice…and those eyes…_A tingle of erotic libido surged down her spine, making her shudder violently with lust.

"You're shuddering already? I haven't even touched you. Yet." Mac said, with a sly smirk, mounting Stella. Mac's warm, muscular body, in conjunction with his aphrodisiac-esque natural scent, on top of Stella awoke her from her daydream. During Stella's mini daydream, she didn't realize that Mac's face was right in front of her. There was something magical within his eyes. It was something that was higher than that, higher than possibly human. God-like. A weird pulsation, like a burst of kinetic energy seem to emit from his eyes and travel at the speed of light into her eyes. It spread like fire within her. Her pupils dilated greedily to eagerly take in the fire within his eyes. The fire caressed every nerve, and every fiber of her being. With it, a multitude of urges, thoughts, passions, and images raced in front of her eyes, as her brain started to prepare itself to remember what was going to happen, and most importantly, what she i_wa_s/i going to do to him.

Mac nuzzled into Stella's upper jaw, and started planting soft and light kisses across her jaw line and down into her neck. He gently bit her neck, while caressing her angelic body. He then kissed her softly, and then pressed harder and harder and harder into her lips so she could taste everything about him. _Taste. Oh my God he tastes so unbelievable. He's like Heaven. My own personal Heaven__. _She moaned after what seemed like hours of finally feeling his taste inside her mouth.

"Let's see how high your voice can go, Stella." He said softly as he undid the handcuffs.

The moment Stella was free, her eyes were full of the same fire, the same pulsation that his eyes had been full of and she pounced on him. She rolled him over so now she was on top of him.

"Oh no, Mac. I believe let's see how high your voice can go and see what you're really made of, other than just talk." Stella said, whispering sensually into his ear.

She kissed him deeply and passionately, while his hands roamed over her back and her curves. She moved down and bit hard on his neck, and along his collarbone. She undid his buttons on dark chocolate brown shirt, _that tease of a shirt_, with her tongue. As more and more of his skin, the skin that she had craved, desired, and wanted, was revealed, she felt a tingling sensation somewhere down below her waist. She got halfway down his shirt, and, out of pleasure, Stella tore off the rest of his shirt and flung it off his bed. It fluttered down, almost in slow motion, like in a dream, before it made gentle impact with the floor below. She started touching and caressing his hard, smooth, chest with delicate and precise fingers. Touching every pressure point, and feeling the tiny wisps of hair that lead somewhere down his pants, and his quite enlarged member, in her fingers. Mac let out a gasp and Stella felt his heart beat quicken. His gasp erupted something within Stella. The animal within her had overcome her and she looked down at Mac as the prey, with her as the lioness. She started attacking Mac with bites, caresses, touches, and kisses all over his body, worshiping him. Shortly thereafter, Mac overcame her, picked her up, and tossed her on top of the bed, throwing himself on top of her.

"Well, well, well. Look who knows how to seduce somebody."

"See for yourself, Mac. Someone looks a little bit happy to see me."

Mac winked at her and proceeded to take off her shirt. He picked her up, and undid her bra with her teeth. He traced her breasts and teased her nipples with his tongue. Stella moaned a little bit louder than she had before. He kissed and caressed her as he made his way down her breasts to her stomach. Stella's brain screamed at her demanding her to take off his clothes so she could finally see what Mac Taylor had been hiding from the world all this time.

"These pants are terribly annoying, Stella. They must go."

He tugged at her belt of her dress pants, undid them, and took them off in one swift motion. He pressed his mouth into the soft, silky material of her underwear, and flicked his tongue expertly in her. Stella arched her back a little bit and her moan increased in both volume and pitch.

"It would seem that _someone_ is also a bit happy to see me as well."

His voice was like a tidal wave caused by a powerful hurricane. Crashing into her. Engulfing her. It echoed off the inner workings of her ear, and reverberated within her body, her heart, and at the exact part where Mac had just licked her. _Oh God. I am so incredibly turned on and horny right now. I feel like anything he does would just make me erupt. He's morphed me into his slave. His play toy. Now I know exactly why his voice has the ability to turn into a bedroom voice. It's where he becomes alive. Where he becomes a magical being. Where he becomes a dominatrix. Sex Personified._

"Hey, no fair. You have to take off your pants down because if not, you know for a fact that I sure will, Mac."

Mac leapt off the bed, and, much like an erotic dancer took off his pants. Slowly. Sensually. He could feel her pleasure increase as he himself let out a soft moan as he touched him, after he was completely naked. After climbing on top of the bed again, he made his way to Stella's underwear, and took it off. He crawled back on Stella, so they were facing each other once again.

"You sure you want to do this, Stella? We can turn back right now if you don't want too. I just want to make sure that you really want this."

"Mac, trust me. I've never wanted anything more in my life than you right now."

Mac entered Stella very gently. They started into a rhythm rather quickly.

Stella gasped and screamed Mac's name while her eyes started fluttering.

"Yes, Stella?"

Stella opened up her eyes. Sunlight was bathing her and the red walls around her. _Oh shit. It was only a dream. A dream that will bring me no closer to feeling, touching, caressing, biting, licking, and kissing Mac._

"Yes, Stella?"

Little beads of sweat started trickling very slowly from Stella's forehead. _That voice_. She turned to her left and was met with deep hazel eyes. Mac's.

"What....? Did we..how did you…uh…? Why am I….?"

Mac propped himself up so his head was on his shoulder, laughed, and said, "Yes, Stella. We did. Well, in your dream we did. It was really fun seeing you moan and move sexually around the bed."

"Then how did I get in your apartment, Mac?"

"Well, let's just say that I thought that you would be safer in my presence." His face tensed up and he looked angry. He continued in his bedroom voice, _his voice, that voice,_ "But, you're in for one hell of night, Stella."

Stella could already feel herself getting turned on.

~Fin

Thanks for reading! Please rate and review!


	4. Chapter 4

His Eyes-Part 4

Rating: R. A very, VERY solid R.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, outside of my laptop that I'm writing this on and my mind.

Stella, though a little bummed by the lack of realness of her dream, was still extremely excited for what was going to happen to her tonight. She couldn't wait to see what Mac had in store for her later that night. All she had to do was just get though this day…without a)telling anybody-which wouldn't happen anyways; b)making it obvious that she wanted Mac in front of her co-workers; and c)not wanting to bust out in a Molly Ringwald-esque dance ala _The Breakfast Club_. Stella walked into her office, still giddy, and on her desk, she found a post-it note with a familiar scrawl on it.

"I am so sorry about last night. I really don't know what got into me, but I hope it doesn't do anything to our relations while at work, and hopefully outside of work. Talk to you (hopefully soon..but if we don't see each other soon, that's cool..and hope this finds you well and..oh crap, now I'm rambling…so now I'll just finish this) Bye. ~Adam"

Confused, Stella went to go talk to Adam about what the heck his note meant. Luckily, she didn't have to go far since he almost ran into her.

"Adam!"

"Sorry, Stella. I um guess I should've watched where I was going. What's up?"

"Well, I just found this note," she showed him the little post-it note, "On my laptop and I was wondering what the heck you meant by it?"

Adam's face went fearful for a few moments and then painfully went back to his normal countenance and continued, "Oh, that actually wasn't for you. It was for um..someone else who works in the lab. She's new and we hit it off last night at this bar and it got a tad awkward so I was just apologizing to her. I guess I accidentally put it in your office. Sorry about that, Stella."

"Oh, its okay, Adam. I just wanted to see what was up and hoped that everything was okay. Oh! By the way, let me know when you run those DNA samples that Danny and Hawkes collected yesterday from the Smith triple homicide. Mac thinks he may have a lead and we're going to need all the evidence we can get, especially if Mac's hunch is indeed correct."

"Yep, no problem, Stella. I'll let you know when I get he results back on those."

With that, Adam turned on his heel and walked back towards the lab.

_Time is indeed a terrible tease. It has this uncanny ability to just take everything within me over and redirect my nerves, my sanity, my everything towards one singular future event: tonight. Those words that he said about me being in for "one hell of a night." Curious. What does he mean by that..and more importantly, what will we be doing tonight. Magic? Bliss? A slice of the highest kingdom of Heaven? A kinky combination of all three? I sure hope so. I cannot believe that I am truly, for real thisclose of doing something that I've only dreamt and fantasized about. I get to finally experience something, a man that I have wanted for my very own for as long as I can remember and I...am sheer hours from finally experiencing all that was, is, and will be Mac. I'm going to smell like him, I'm going to taste like him, and above all, I'm going to feel him. Now, to prepare for tonight. I believe a nice, soothing, hot shower, compliments of the lavish and luxurious facilities of the NYPD, followed by a change of clothes is indeed in order. _With that, Stella grabbed a pair of new, clean, clothes from inside her office made her way to the locker room, taking a detour past Mac's office. As she past his office, she resisted the urge to pine at the glass, wanting to be inside of his office, and wanting to be surrounded by Mac.

She saw Mac walking down the hallway. As they passed each other, Mac gave her a wink of borderline eye fuck proportions and Stella just stared at him, hungrily. Almost the second that they couldn't see each other anymore, they turned around at the same time, and continued staring at each other, then turned around at the same time, almost if they were dancing at a distance from each other.

Now at her locker, she grabbed her shower items, and was about ready to walk over to where the showers were located, she heard footsteps. Quiet. Making very little noise. Sneaky. The hairs on her neck crept up and she did a quick intake of her outward appearance. _Let's see here, I reek of something horrible since I didn't take a shower last night, I'm wearing the same clothes as I did yesterday, and my hair feels like it weighs twenty pounds since I really need to wash it. Great. You are indeed the epitome of sexy right now, Stella._ She spun around to face the wanna-be ninja.

No one.

_Great, now I'm imagining that there are people in the room with me. Awesome. Now, where was I..ah yes, steamy, hot, water, me, and me letting my fantasies run wild while in the shower. Not thinking that there's someone in the locker room with me when, in fact, there isn't._

All thoughts of the mysterious no one in the locker room vanished the moment the water touched Stella's skin. Her ears picked up a song that was playing in the locker room. She listened attentively, just as if listening to the words of this song held the meaning of life.

"Walking through a dream, I see you.

My light in darkness breathing hope of new life  
Now I live through you and you through me  
Enchanted  
I pray in my heart that this dream never ends…"

As she showered, she replayed her and Mac's little dancing scene that took place outside of her office. Her eyes closed to better concentrate on the image, and the electricity that seemed to emit from the both of them during their little dance despite the fact that they were so far away from one another. The music from the radio fueled her desires even more since Stella felt like she was in a dream, especially whenever she saw Mac. Everything seemed to perfect, to much like her dreams, to much like her fantasies to be real. However, as she constantly reminded herself, this was reality. This was really, truly happening.

"You teach me how to see  
All that's beautiful  
My senses touch your word I never pictured  
Now I give my hope to you  
I surrender  
I pray in my heart that this world never ends…"

The power of the music seemed to engulf her. Dominate her. Visions she had never seen before seem to ravage her mind and completely change her. She started to sway back and forth to the song while in the shower while letting the lyrics hit her with a new surge of feeling.

"When my heart was never open  
(and my spirit never free)  
To the world that you have shown me  
But my eyes could not division  
All the colors of love and of life ever more  
Evermore…"

As the song finished up, Stella got out of the shower, dried herself off and threw on her clothes.

"Right. Now time to tame this beast on my head into something that looks halfway decent."

"Buuuzzzzz."

"Stupid cell phone. Don't you realize that I was in the middle of doing my hair? Apparently not."

Stella finished up doing her hair, which actually turned out a lot better than she thought it was going to, and walked over to her purse where her cell phone was. Her phone alerted her that she had one new text message.

"Stella, I just wanted to say that I am so excited for tonight. I really enjoyed our little dance that we had in the hallway, and I can't wait to see how you move. (That was probably the cheesiest thing I have ever written in a text message, but I don't really care.) But, two quick things. One, if you go in your locker, you'll find a spare key to my apartment. Let's just say you'll need it for tonight. ;) And two, let me know if you like red, white, or pink the best. Text me to make sure that you got the key all right and your answer. Thanks see you later tonight. ~Mac."

"Mac." She whispered, while jumping up and down in her head like some sort of rabid boy band fangirl.

She grabbed her shower items and put them in her locker, where, sure enough, the little gold key was in front of her. She smiled and put it in her pocket. As she was walking back to her office, she was pondering why Mac had asked her if she liked red, white, or pink the best. She searched her mind for any possible moment that she had even mentioned those colors to him, outside of describing the blood on a vic, or on a potential murder weapon. Still puzzled, she texted him back with her answer, along with letting Mac know that the key was indeed in safe hands.

A few hours later, Stella was done with work, and sweet freedom was just a few short miles away. She hopped in her car and drove the familiar path to Mac's apartment. A few minutes later, she found herself in a cold sweat, as she unlocked the door to Mac's apartment. On the kitchen table, Stella found a note:

"Dear Stella,

Sorry I didn't greet you when you first walked in the door. You'll find, if you go my room, that I'm in a bit of jam and can't really greet you.

Oh, by the way, bring the plastic bag next to this note. No peeking. I'll know if you peeked or not, and let's face it, who wants to ruin a surprise?

~Mac."

Curious, and extremely excited, Stella took off her jacket, locked the door, grabbed the aforementioned plastic bag and made her way down the short hallway where she found the door to Mac's bedroom closed, but with another note. Grumbling at the note and calling it a tease a few times, Stella read the note:

"Dear Stella,

By this point you're probably grumbling and calling me a tease since the door is clearly locked so don't even think about trying to get it open. However, under this note, you'll find two items. Both items will indeed lead you to the door being opened. However, you need to use one of the items first in order to use the second order.

Just because I'm such a nice guy, and also because this little "riddle," if you could call it that, is kinda lame, here's what you need to do. First, grab the little black cloth and tie it around your eyes. Two, use the key to open up the door to my bedroom. Three, walk in my bedroom, with the bag that I told you to retrieve from my first note, until I tell you to stop. Then, remove the blindfold _only _when I tell you too. Got it? Good.

I'm waiting, Stella."

Teetering towards the side of being turned on, Stella wrapped the black cloth oozing of Mac's scent around her eyes and made sure that she couldn't see anything. She felt the door until she found the little key. With the bag in her hand, she found the keyhole, turned the key, and opened up the door.

"Well, hello Stella. Welcome to your very own Casa Mañana, the house of tomorrow. Follow my voice and hand me the bag, please." He purred.

Stella walked very slowly, and carefully, just as if she was navigating a minefield, following Mac's voice and gently handed him the bag.

A few seconds after Stella had given Mac the bag, she heard him the uncanny noise of plastic. Being she couldn't really see anything, her hearing had become extremely sensitive, she tried to lock on to what Mac was rummaging for in this bag.

"Good job, Stella," He growled. "I see you followed my directions perfectly because this bag doesn't look disturbed at all. In fact, it looks exactly the same way as I saw it before I put them in this bag."

_Them? What could that possibly be? The problem is, knowing Mac, it could be anything. Anything from something lame, like a few CDs or something like that, just to try and fool her, or.. Or it could be something else. Something… Something that has to do with tonight. Something that has to do with us. Some kind of toy, or "special" item that Mac uses or whatever. Now, based upon English grammar, them generally relates to something that's plural..like a group of people, a group of books, group of--_

Stella's thought was interrupted by a sharp, white hot pain on her neck, that followed immediate pleasure.

"Mac." She whispered.

"What, you were expecting someone else, Stella?" Mac replied, whispering in her ear.

Stella found the same sharp, white hot pain then an intense pleasure sensation as Mac bit all along her neck and collar bone area. She felt her dress shirt being unbuttoned while he did all of this, and then heard it being thrown to the ground a few inches next to her. As new skin was being exposed, Mac planted a line of kisses all the way down the middle of her chest, stomach, and then finally ending right before her hips. Stella wanted to see him. See what he looked like as he was doing this. See so she could do the same to him. She reached out in front her, blindly, trying desperately to grab something, anything of Mac.

Mac laughed darkly. "Poor Stella. You really do latch onto my every word, don't you? By now, I thought for sure that you were going to remove that little blindfold that's blocking you from your fantasy in you head, to what's really going on in reality right now. Brava, Stella, brava. Too bad you have to leave it on for a bit while longer if you really want your fantasy to indeed come true."

Stella now found herself up against a wall. Strong hands caressed every inch, every crevice of her upper body. She dimly registered that her bra was now missing. A fire started within her. Her body was the wood and Mac was the fuel to feed the fire. More kisses were planted all over her body. Unlike the last time, they were done sporadically and all over her upper body-especially her breasts. Mac spent an untold amount of time on them by covering them with extremely soft kisses, and then teasing her nipples with his tongue. Eventually, he started to nip and pull at them with his teeth, and the fire started to consume her body. She blindly reached out and put her arms around his shoulders. Nearly every part of her being, was overcome with emotion. Her senses took every time Mac touched her body, every kiss, every nip, and coated them with one thing and one thing only: desire. Desire for his touch, desire for more, desire for the fantasy to truly come true. Hunger. Craving. Wanting. Needing that fantasy to come true.

_My gosh. This is the longest, pleasurable, build-up to sex foreplay, ever. And yet, I want more of it. More of him._

The fire within Stella was about ready to totally engulf her. She was about ready to combust into something that she never truly experienced before. Feeling the way she did right now was unknown to her. Unheard of to her. Mac now went back up to her neck and nuzzled it while biting her earlobe. He then tore off her blindfold.

Stella looked deep within his eyes and saw the same fire that was teetering towards engulfing her in him, then pulled him into a kiss. It almost seemed to transmit all of her emotion, all of her desires, her hunger, and her cravings into Mac.

"You'll now find out what was in that bag, Stella."

Mac lead her to his bed, pushed her down on the bed, and climbed on top of her. He nuzzled her neck again, and whispered "Look around you, Stella."

All around Stella were red rose pedals covering the dark chocolate brown silky sheets. _Oh God. My fantasy that I had in that bathroom a few weeks ago. Its, its coming true. The only thing that's missing is…_ Stella rose her eyebrow and flipped Mac over so now she was on top of him.

"Its perfect, Mac" she whispered in his ear, "there's only one thing that's missing to make it be complete."

Forgetting about trying to savor the moment, as she had done countless times in her dreams, her fantasies, she proceeded to tear off his clothes until the only thing separating her from actually seeing what Mac was indeed hiding from the world all this time was just his boxers. By the time she was done, she was covered in sweat and breathing extremely hard, just as if her circulatory system was in charge of powering the entire city of New York.

Things moved in a blur after that point. At some point, Mac had lost his boxers and had rose pedals covering the entire posterior side of his body. What seemed like hours later, Stella now found herself in a similar position; she was now completely naked and had rose pedals on her. Mac moved her hips towards him and put one of his fingers deep within her, and then slowly pulled it back out. He then repeated it multiple times, sometimes using more than one finger.

Stella was sensing that the fire that about ready to engulf her. She knew it. "Please..don't..stop..Mac." she said in an awkwardly high voice since she was holding back a scream.

He then hoisted her legs so they were now on top of his neck. He started a rhythm with his fingers; in and out, in and out. The blood within Stella started to do the same. She was close. So close. He flicked her sensitive member, which caused her to scream loudly. Then, he repeated the same motion with his tongue and the rest of his mouth. Every single time his tongue went in, she grew one step closer to stepping off the cliff. He nipped at one of the folds, followed by the sensitive member. She was rocked with a huge surge of screams while, from behind her eyes, colors seemed to dance moving to and fro across her range of vision. He kept on repeating a cycle of using his fingers, tongue, and mouth while Stella rode out her enormous orgasm.

She laid almost lifeless in Mac's bed, surrounded by now crushed red rose pedals, while catching her breath. "Stella, look at me." Mac said in a low, sensual tone.

Stella did her best to look up into Mac's eyes. "What?" she murmured.

"I need to make love to you right now, Stella. Please let me know if you want to stop. I have no problem with stopping."

Stella reflected on the endless amount of foreplay that she just had with Mac and realized that there was no way that she could ever say no. "Mac, there's no way I would ever want you to stop."

Mac removed Stella's legs from behind her head, and raised up her hips, to achieve maximum penetration. He smirked at Stella, hovering over her and in his bedroom voice whispered, "I'm going to shag you senseless, Stella." In one forceful and powerful thrust, he entered her. Stella had to remind herself that this was indeed reality. She was really living this moment since everything around her seemed to freeze. She reminded herself to breathe, after she moaned, so she wouldn't pass out.

"Now, Stella, if I am to shag you indeed senseless, you need to look at me the entire time. Okay?"

Deeply aroused by how dominant he was, Stella nodded her head. As they got into a rhythm, however, she found looking at him to be incredibly hard. Still, she fought through what her brain was telling her and met every single thrust that Mac gave her back with one of her own using her hips. She dug her nails into Mac's arms to hold onto him as their pace raced past pleasant and nice, into the unknown territory of hunger. Need. Want. Desire. Their eyes and their screams seemed to fuel each other to do an even more powerful thrust than they had the previous time. Their pace quickened towards the point of sheer climax, when that moment indeed happened, it seemed that all time stopped. The only thing that seemed to matter at that moment was to scream, with orgasm, each other's names. As they rode out their orgasms, Mac moved his body ever so slightly, which sent a new shockwave down Stella's body and thus eliciting an entirely new orgasm on Stella's part. Stella, out of response, dug her nails even deeper into Mac's skin, which elicited a new orgasm on his part as well.

Finally, when all was said and done, they fell into each other's arms, spent. Stella crawled into his arms and licked the sweat off of his muscular chest. As their breath reached normalcy, Stella couldn't believe that this truly happened to her. The world, as she knew it, seemed like a complete lie since she had no idea that sex could be like that.

Stella found herself falling asleep while laying on his chest. Mac turned his head to look at her and whispered, "Stella."

"Hmmm…what, Mac?"

"You better not be falling asleep on me. I'm going to worship you all night. Then, and only then, will you be able to sleep."

Stella lost track of how many times he worshiped her that night, and for that matter that following day.

After it was all said and done, and as they were finally drifting off to sleep, she sang, in a soft voice, "And I think to myself, what a wonderful world."

Mac kissed her on her lips, her forehead, smiled, and then pulled his now red rose pedal covered covers on top of them both as they fell slept in each other's arms.

~Fin

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!

Oh! By the way, the song that was playing while Stella was in the shower was "I See You." It's the "love theme" so to speak, from Avatar. Here's the link in case you want to listen to it. /watch?v=HGChoFxzhTE


End file.
